Automobiles may include a light assembly that provides several different light functions. For example, the light assembly typically provides a high and/or low beam for a forward driving function, a Daytime Running Light (DRL) function, and a position light function. The forward driving function illuminates a roadway ahead of the vehicle to enable the driver to see the roadway in low light conditions. The DRL function provides light to make the vehicle visible to oncoming traffic during daylight. The position light function provides light to make the vehicle visible to oncoming traffic during low light conditions or at night. Because the position light function operates at night or in low light conditions, the position light function requires a relatively low light output to be visible. However, because the DRL function operates during the daylight, the DRL function requires a high light output to be visible. Accordingly, the DRL function requires a higher intensity light output than does the position light function. In addition to providing the necessary lighting functions, vehicle designers strive to make the light assemblies as aesthetically pleasing and optically homogenous as possible.